


Perfect (A Juke Fan Fiction)

by Jen4567



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen4567/pseuds/Jen4567
Summary: Luke and Julie have a hard time admitting feelings for each other. How will they confess?*Note* This is my imagination at it's finest.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Puppy Dog Eyes
> 
> Hello beautiful people of the world! Hope you enjoy!

Luke and Julie were inseparable. Every minute they weren’t doing something else, they were always together. Sometimes embraced in a warm hug, occasionally snuggling up on the couch, and sometimes just a simple little handhold.

Luke didn’t want to admit this, but sometimes he would watch Julie (of course from far away). The good thing about being a ghost was that he was invisible to everyone he didn’t care about. No one could see the sheepish smile he got when Julie would answer the question her teachers asked correctly. No one would see the way he hovered over her from a safe distance, quietly observing the way Julie would do the simplest things. The way she would carry her books, the way she would laugh at Flynn’s jokes, and the way she would bite her lip, just slightly, when trying to solve a math equation. He began to love those about her. Well, he just loved her. Of course, he couldn’t tell her that. It was too soon.

“Luke, are you listening to me?” Julie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked around slightly and remembered where they were. In the garage, Alex was on a chair, Reggie on the floor, and him and Julie on the couch, her head leaned up against his big broad shoulder.

“Uhh… Yeah, Jules, I'm listening.”

“Then what did I just tell you?” she snapped back, sounding annoyed.

“She was telling us abo-” Reggie started.

Julie brought her hand to her neck and made a “cut it out” gesture.

Julie sighed. “Luke,” she said, dragging out the u in his name letting him know she was disappointed. “How am I supposed to inform you about stuff if you won’t listen to me?’

Luke looked down at his feet, he felt guilty. “I’m sorry, Julie. I was lost in thought. Tell me again please?” he said, looking at her with his most impressive puppy dog eyes.

“Well I was trying to tell you about this amazing gig I think we could line up.” She began. “It’s at this coffee shop that has a live music night every Wednesday. They line up bands from across the city, and lots of managers come to search for new talent.” 

This time Luke was listening. “That sounds awesome!” he said with a little chuckle.

Julie smiled and said, “Well I’m going up to bed. Goodnight guys!”

“Goodnight Julie!” Alex and Reggie said in unison.

“Night Jules,” Luke said just a second later.

She turned and walked out of the garage and up to her bedroom.

That night, Luke could hardly sit still. His mind was racing faster than a speeding bullet. There was only one thing occupying his mind.

Julie. 

She was the light of his life (or afterlife). The more he thought about her, the more his cheeks went red. When he could feel them heating up, he immediately poofed away. Leaving Alex and Reggie giving each other knowing looks. It’s not the first time this has happened since they had mysteriously shown up in Julie’s mom’s studio. 

“How long do you think until they confess to each other?” Alex said after a minute.

“I don’t know, but they can’t be that oblivious of the obvious, can they?” Reggie came back. 

“I guess we will have to see,” Alex said with a laugh.


	2. Chores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter! It amazed me how many people read it in less than 24 hours.

##  **Chapter 2: Chores**

* * *

Julie had her work cut out for her the next day. She wanted to write with Luke and practice with the guys, but there was only one thing stopping her from doing that. One thing that she dreaded every Saturday.

Chores.

Only, on this particular Saturday, she had more chores than she had bargained for. Carlos had a ball game across town, and that meant Julie got more work than normal. She was having a hard time focusing on the chores, though. Something was occupying her mind. Well, not something… someone. Someone with big Hazel eyes that sparkled under just the right light. Those same eyes glistened when he was talking about music. Someone with big shoulders that she didn’t mind leaning on every once in a while. Someone who she felt she could tell anything to, even though she had only known him for a little while. Someone whom she loved. Of course, she couldn’t tell him any of this. Who knows how he felt? How could a ghost and a human be in a relationship anyway? She turned on some music to help drown out her thoughts and hopefully finish her chores faster.

Back in the garage, Luke, Alex, and Reggie were patiently waiting for Julie to finish her chores. She had specifically requested that they do not help her with them because she likes the satisfaction of doing them all by herself. Oh, and there were “boundaries.” Something he heard Julie say more than he could count.

“Man, how long does it take to do some dishes?” Luke asked impatiently.

“It’s probably more than just dishes, bro,” Alex answered.

“Yeah, she probably has to, like, mop the roof or something,” Reggie said, jokingly.

Luke groaned. He couldn’t spend so much time away from Julie. Whether he would like to admit that to anyone or not. He decided he would break the rules (again). He stood up fast and immediately poofed out.

“Two worlds collide when I’m with you,” he heard a familiar voice sing.

Luke stopped. He knew it was Julie singing, he just didn’t know what song it was. He had never heard it, and it most definitely wasn't one she had shown him before. He continued to listen as he watched the girl, who quickly became his favorite girl, sweep the floor.

“Our voices rise and soar so high”

 _Is this a song Julie wrote? It sounds so… romantic. I wonder who it's about._ He thought.

“We come to life when we’re in perfect harmony”

 _This sounds… personal._ Luke poofed out. Where could he go? Luke definitely couldn’t go back to the garage, so he went to the nearest park. He had to clear his mind from all the thoughts racing through it.

_Why wouldn't Julie tell him about a song she wrote? More importantly, who could she have written it about? Surely not Nick… right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Okay, drama already.
> 
> Let me know what you think by commenting!


	3. An Empty Swing

When Julie finished her chores, she quickly ran out to the garage to practice with the guys. When she got there though, someone was missing. Someone very important was missing. The one she couldn't stop thinking about was nowhere to be seen. She had even started singing Perfect Harmony because she couldn’t get him out of her mind.

“Uh… where’s Luke?” She asked Alex and Reggie.

“He poofed out of here about an hour or so ago. We assumed he went to help you with your chores,” Alex said.

“I never saw him.”

She looked over at Reggie who was sporting a very confused look. Julie didn’t want to think about the trouble he could get into, but where would he go that he wouldn’t tell his friends? She was worried about him, to say the least. Instead of worrying herself further, they started to practice without Luke, hoping he would show up sooner or later. 

Only, he didn’t. He never showed up. Now Julie was _really_ starting to worry, Alex and Reggie too. She was pacing the garage floor, practicing her “runway walk” as Luke and Reggie liked to call it. What could have happened to him? Julie just wanted to curl up in Luke’s big arms and let him hold her until she felt safe. 

Alex and Reggie decided to step in before Julie’s pacing made Alex even more anxious. They each put an arm around her shoulder and led her over to the couch. They all sat down and Alex helped her breathe deeply and slowly. He was always good at calming her down, no matter what it was. 

Meanwhile at the park, Luke was sitting on a swing, slowly rocking back and forth. From the outside, it looked like an empty swing was moving on its own with no wind present. He hadn’t realized that he had been there all day. Lost deep in his thoughts about Julie. The girl he loved, even when she was just wearing a ponytail and a pair of sweats. He loved her for who she was, and who she’ll ever be. Not that it mattered though, I mean, how could a ghost and a human be in a relationship anyway? It’s better if they were just friends… right? 

When Luke finally realized what time it was and how long he had been away for, he poofed back into the studio where Alex, Julie, and Reggie were sitting on the couch waiting for him.

“Where have you been?” Julie snapped at once with worry in her voice.

“I-I guess I just lost track of time. I was at the park down the road,” Luke said, feeling a little guilty for a reason he didn’t even know yet. “What are you guys doing here looking all worried and stuff?”

Nobody said anything. It was silent until Julie swiftly stood up and stared him down for a second before running into his arms exclaiming, “You’re safe!”

Luke chuckled a bit not wanting to let go. “Of course I’m safe. What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Julie said, pulling away. 

Luke didn’t want to let go of the girl he had so desperately wanted to hold all day, but he knew he had to. “What was that for?” He soon asked.

“Nothing,” she said again, this time with a little rose coloring in her cheeks.

“That’s your word for tonight, huh?” Luke said, giving a little sheepish smile.

“You guys know we're still in the room, right?” Alex broke in.

Luke jumped a little and glanced over at Julie who looked a little flustered.

“Well now that I know you’re safe, I guess I’ll go to bed. Goodnight guys,” Julie said finally.

“Goodnight Julie,” The three guys said in unison.

Julie walked out of the garage, into her house, and up the stairs before face-planting on her bed. She was tired from the day that was now over. Suddenly, she heard a little poof sound, barely noticeable. Julie looked around to see the ghost who had occupied her mind a lot recently.

Luke.

“Why are you here?” Julie said in a tired voice.

“I just- can I stay with you?” Luke muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for you guys to read what happens next! It will probably be a few days just to add suspense, but you'll forgive me, right?


	4. Burnt Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm terribly sorry for leaving you to wait on the last chapter, but I also don't care that much. Anyway, burnt pancakes, everyone.

“I just- can I stay with you?” Luke muttered.

Luke needed to feel close to Julie. He hadn't seen her all day and it was killing him.

Julie was silent for a moment trying to determine if she had heard him say that or if it was just her imagination. Eventually, she slid over and slightly patted the spot next to her. Luke briefly smiled and went to lay next to her. 

Comfortable silence filled the air. Neither of them talking and neither of them feeling the need to talk. They both just wanted to enjoy the time they had together. After a while, Luke looked over at Julie, who was now sleeping and reached out to grab her hand. Even though she was asleep, her hand still found its way to his, latching on almost for dear life. They lay like that for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Julie woke up closer to Luke than she would have consciously decided, but she wasn’t disturbed by it. She almost didn’t want to get up, but she could smell pancakes being made downstairs. After the worry she had last night, she had forgotten to eat, so she was starving. Julie slowly slid out of her bed trying not to provoke Luke. She was caught when she was halfway out of his grip, his eyes snapped open.

“What are you doing?” He asked

“Going to eat,” Julie smiled as she tried to pull her hand out of his only for it to wrap tighter around hers “You go back to sleep.”

Luke made a pouty face and said, “Julie, you know I don't sleep. I’m a ghost.”

“Well go back to… whatever you were doing.”

Julie made her way downstairs and was surprised to see Reggie and Alex both “helping” Ray make breakfast. 

“Good morning,” Julie said, probably a little too happily.

“Morning sweetie,” Ray said, flipping a pancake at the same time.

“Good morning, Julie,” Reggie said, and Alex followed shortly after.

“We thought we should help your dad make breakfast,” Reggie says as a big smile spreads across his face.

“Yeah, he almost burnt it,” Alex added.

Julie quietly laughed and took her place at the table. 

After breakfast, Julie made her way to the garage to share some exciting news with her ghostly band.

“Remember that gig I was telling you guys about? Well, they want us to play there Wednesday night!” She exclaimed as she walked toward the couch, plopping herself next to Luke just like she always did. He instinctively laid back, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. 

“That’s awesome! Julie, you’re the best!” Reggie proclaimed.

They stay like that for a while, talking about all the possibilities that are out there for them. Although they had only known each other for a short while, it always felt like they had known each other their whole lives. 

That night after Julie had left the garage, Luke grabbed his notebook. He was determined to come up with a song to show Julie exactly how special she was to him. This song had to be perfect. It had to be as perfect as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! What do you guys think? Leave a comment down below! Thanks for the support, I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first story, so be kind. Constructive critisism is allowed! Also, I am aware that this is kinda short, but all the chapters are about this length. Be determined to stay until the end because this story is worth it. I promise! 
> 
> *Disclaimer* Alex, Reggie, and Flynn will not be in the story as much as I'd like them to be. I just can't get a grip on writing their characters yet. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
